According to a known method, shown in FIG. 1, after opening a bale and carding fibers to form a web A, the web A is shaped into zig-zag lamination A' to create strength in both longitudinal and transverse directions. This is accomplished by sequentially conveying belts B, C, and D, which transversely convey the web A. Belt E conveys longitudinally, whereas conveying belts C and D independently reciprocate transversely. After the zig-zag lamination A' is shaped by cross-lapping, resin is sprayed on the lamination A'; thereby penetrating and bonding the lamination A'. However, the prior process possesses the following drawbacks:
1. The thickness of the web A' must differ with various applications. The thickness of the lamination A' depends on the number of single webs A present, i.e., the manufacturing conditions must be controlled under a higher conveying speed of conveying belts B, C, and D; a higher transverse moving speed of conveying belts of C and D; and/or a lower speed of conveying belt E. Regarding a specification of 500 g/m.sup.2 of the bonded fiberfill, the resulting cross angle of lamination A' is small or even nearly zero, thereby maintaining transverse strength but, at the same time, decreasing longitudinal strength. Accordingly, the performance of the final product is inferior with regard to the longitudinal strength. PA1 2. Taking a carding web of 20 g/m.sup.2, for example, a final product having a thickness of 500 g/m.sup.2 necessitates 25 layers of card web, thereby resulting in low productivity, poor resin-penetration, and making it difficult for the zig-zag lamination A' to bond together. PA1 3. Conventional resin-bonded fiberfill only provides strength with respect to the transverse and longitudinal directions but lacks three-dimensional strength. Therefore, the final products possess poor anti-compression properties, etc.
It is the purpose of the present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.